Process tanks and waste pits are utilized in a variety of industrial settings to store many different types of liquids. Some liquids may contain a certain amount of solids, heavy oils, or similar heavy materials, which may result in the heavier materials accumulating in the bottom of the tank or pit over a period of time. When the tank is eventually required to be pumped dry for cleaning, inspection, change of service, or other reasons, the material to be pumped out from the bottom of the tank or pit may comprise a highly viscous fluid, heavy sludge, or sand or other abrasive solids. Similarly, aeration ponds or other similar types of water bodies may accumulate a layer of highly viscous fluid or sludge on the bottom of the pond. The sludge may form due to various types of solid waste, vegetation or other types of organic matter found in a water stream. Such heavy or highly viscous fluids that may contain some solid material can be difficult to remove from the bottom of the tank or pond because such fluids may damage or clog many conventional types of pumps. Sand solids are especially difficult to pump as they fall out of suspension almost instantly and do not readily remain suspended in a slurry that can be pumped.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a pump apparatus that can be used to pump high density, high viscosity fluids or semi-solid material such as sludge from the bottom of a tank or pond. Further, a need exists in the art for an easily portable pump apparatus that can be used to pump highly viscous fluids or abrasive solids from the bottom of a tank or pond. In addition, a need exists in the art for a pump apparatus that can be used to pump highly viscous fluids from a tank or pond in a safe, fast, and cost effective manner.